


Things Didn't Go Exactly To Plan

by TheYesterdayShow



Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Developing Friendships, Feelings, Gen, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecurity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rescue, Tumblr Prompt, he isn't doing so great, he's actually dangling over lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: Roman was in trouble.He probably wasn’t in any huge trouble, but it was a bit a sticky situation.Firstly, he was late for a Sanders Sides planning meeting. That was enough to put him in danger–Logan hated when the schedule was thrown off. Secondly, he was currently dangling upside-down above a pit of lava, the chain wrapped around his waist slowly lowering his body toward the bubbling red.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides tumblr prompts! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Things Didn't Go Exactly To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "37, “Thank you, for everything.” with platonic Logince? I adore your writing!" from an anon over on tumblr. Feel free to send me a prompt @thetomorrowshow !

Roman was in trouble.

He probably wasn’t in any huge trouble, but it was a bit a sticky situation.

Firstly, he was late for a Sanders Sides planning meeting. That was enough to put him in danger–Logan hated when the schedule was thrown off. Secondly, he was currently dangling upside-down above a pit of lava, the chain wrapped around his waist slowly lowering his body toward the bubbling red. This was normally something pretty easy to get out of, but some things had gone wrong early on in the adventure. The main villain had died, leaving the sidekick in charge. The sidekick had very quickly taken to the evil role–in the plans Roman had made, the sidekick was supposed to realize his boss’s wrong ways and rescue Roman, but there was no way that was going to happen now.

As a challenge, he’d enchanted the lair so that he wouldn’t be able to magic his way out of anything, so that was out of the question. If he waited until the very last moment, someone from the Imagination would certainly (probably? Roman was doubting his creations) come rescue their somewhat singed prince, but he didn’t have the time. Planning meeting.

So, Roman was in a bit of a pickle. And, if the movies were anything to go by, this was the perfect time for self-reflection.

Roman knew that he didn’t appreciate the other Sides’ efforts enough. At least, not out loud. He loved them, and he knew that they contributed greatly to Thomas. In everything, he tried to emulate their best qualities. Maybe because he didn’t have–but honestly, this self-reflection was getting boring.

“Let me out!” he begged. Anything to not be alone with his thoughts. The villain cackled and left the room. _Rude_.

He’d already tried to swing to the side, he’d already tried to climb up the chain, nothing worked. He was stuck here for a while. At this point, he had no clue how late he was–over twenty minutes? Why didn’t he wear a watch?

Honestly, Roman was getting scared. He’d probably be fine, but what if he wasn’t? What if this was the end? He was sweating copiously, the lava mere feet away. Heck, once he died, Thomas would probably be better off. A new Creativity would form, better than he had been at listening. Or one might never form, and Thomas would still be fine with Logan and Patton keeping him smart and dreaming, and Virgil keeping him safe.

Roman didn’t realize he was crying until a tear slid down his forehead and the lava hissed as it made contact.

“Roman? Are you in here?”

That was Logan’s voice. He wasn’t in the lair, just calling into the Imagination–Roman could hear everything directed at him, from anywhere in the Imagination, and he could call out from anywhere. Logan was well aware of that.

“Yeah, Specs,” he called. Here came the lecture. Roman’s heart clenched as he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he wouldn’t pass out from heat before it was over.

“Are you all right?”

That was unexpected. Roman could only hear concern in Logan’s voice–none of the sternness, irritation, or boredom that Roman had become used to. He reveled in this for a moment. It actually felt like Logan … cared about him.

Then Roman remembered that Logan was waiting for an answer. “Uh, yeah, not really,” he shouted back. “I accidentally … got stuck.”

A sigh. That was more like Logan. “I’m coming in.” Wait, what? That was nothing like Logan. He hated the Imagination, didn’t he?

Well, he might as well make it easier. With a quick moment of concentration, Roman sent a map with the quickest route to Logan’s hands. It was the most he could do in his precarious position.

Within fifteen minutes, Roman was only a foot or so from the lava and he could hear Logan’s footsteps. “Roman? Am I in the right–oh.” Logan stopped in the entrance to the cave this room of the lair was and stared. Roman managed a small, upside-down grin.

“Hey, Pocket Protector,” he said. “A few things didn’t go exactly to plan.”

Logan nodded. “I know that feeling,” he said, as if to himself. “What can I do?”

Roman directed the logical Side to the rather cliche lever that would move the chain to safe ground where Logan could help him out. Soon enough, he was lying on the dusty ground, trying to catch his breath from that rather stressful ordeal. Logan sat with him without speaking, then helped him stand. Roman had forgotten about the fight he’d had before the whole lava-thing, and almost fell with his first step. That was certainly a sprained knee, not to mention all of the blood returning to the rest of his body after being in his head for so long.

“Let me help you,” Logan admonished. Roman didn’t complain–he really wasn’t certain that he could get all the way home without help.

“Thank you,” Roman said as they walked. “Not just for that–for everything. You do a lot, Lo, and I only make your job harder. So thank you for putting up with me. I’m sure it would be easier if I wasn’t here.”

Silence, for a moment. Then Logan sighed. “Roman,” he said, “you know that you are a vital piece of Thomas, correct?”

“Sure, I know that!” Roman laughed nervously. And he did. Didn’t he?

“Roman, I-I believe an apology is in order.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” said Logan. He rubbed his face. “It has been brought to my attention that I have not been treating you as an equal. I apologize, and wish to tell you that if I have ever belittled you, it was entirely my fault. I hope you know that … you are valued and an important part of Thomas and my life.”

Roman was–well, flattered wasn’t the right word. More … shocked. “Was that hard for you to say?”

Logan grimaced. “Yes. It is the truth, though.”

There was no way all of that was true, Roman knew. He was too tired to pick it apart, though. It was so much easier to just accept it, so he did. He nodded, and Logan seemed satisfied.

“So, why exactly were you … in the position I found you in?” Logan asked after several long moments.

Now that Roman could talk about. “Truly a thrilling tale!” he declared. “There I was, having been surrounded by bandits on my way to visit the furthest towns from my castle. But these bandits seemed more organized than most down-on-their-luck criminals. What could be driving them?”

He didn’t see Logan’s small smile, but he heard him whisper “Thank _you_ , for everything.”

Roman forged on with his story, perhaps embellishing it a little, pretending that he wasn’t blushing.


End file.
